


A lustful journey

by Kibounohane



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: After convincing Joe that he had no intention to kill him or make him his sexslave to repay for him saving his life, Marvelous and Joe take off on their first journey through space together to hunt for the greatest treasure of the universe. However, it seemed their very first mission after getting together was of an extraordinary kind.
Relationships: Joe Gibken/Captain Marvelous
Kudos: 10





	A lustful journey

After convincing Joe that he had no intention to kill him or make him his sexslave to repay for him saving his life, Marvelous and Joe take off on their first journey through space together to hunt for the greatest treasure of the universe. However, it seemed their very first mission after getting together was of an extraordinary kind.

Joe with open hair was just beautiful. The first time Marvelous saw him like that, he was stunned. It was during the first night they made love, and it had not been Joe's intention for his captain to witness him like that but after seeing him accidentally like this and telling him it looked stunning, Joe let it open for the night.

The first nights had been hard for Joe, until he accepted Marvelous as a captain and companion, and the Galleon as his new home.

The Gokai Galleon was floating peacefully through space when the little bird gave them a hint of a new treasure. Full of motivation, Joe and Marvelous got outside together to explore new territories, but what they found wasn't what they expected.

They were facing what they assumed to be a gigantic creature attacking them with a dozen of tentacles reaching out to them and they began shooting but there were just too many tentacles and some of them pushed their weapons out of their hands and threw them into an area where they couldn't reach them. In the next moment, the creature had them both pinned down, sliding a tentacle around their arms each and legs, too, a couple of others hovering in the air above them. Marvelous and Joe looked at each other in fear, wondering if this would be the end. All their struggles were in vain.

"What should we do?" Joe screamed to Marvelous next to him.

"I don't know," Marvelous said, "I've never seen anything like that!"

"That comes when you want to travel the universe!" Joe gritted his teeth, saying it more to himself but his captain, torn between being grateful for him having saved his life but getting him into new trouble right away.

"Let it cool off for a moment," Marvelous suggested then, with his ever present grin, "maybe it'll release us."

Out of options, both Gokaiger decided to do just that and indeed, with the end of their struggling, the tentacles also stilled, floating peacefully in the air.

"And now?" Joe asked but didn't get a reply. One tentacle was resting against his thigh, moving back and forth slowly, and he blushed as he felt his body begin to react. He wanted to hide it from Marvelous, getting turned on by an enemy, but as time passed by and they lay there, the tentacle actively began to reach out and rubbed itself alongside Joe's inner thigh, further between his legs and Joe gasped softly, drawing Marvelous' attention to him. 

"Marvelous," he whispered, "it feels good."

Marvelous nodded, and his gaze became more intense as he watched the tentacle groping the growing bulge between Joe's legs. Marvelous felt aroused and jealous at the same time, he wanted to be the only one to make Joe feel good. The tentacle rubbed Joe more firmly now and the Gokaiger couldn't help his gasps falling freely from his lips as he got more turned on by the minute.  
He was fully hard by now, his cock leaking a little bit of precum, yearning for more stimulation. 

"Do you think I could.. ask it to let me undress myself?" Joe gasped, feeling very much like this was some bad wet dream he had as a younger guy, and not reality right now here with Marvelous who was watching him, getting turned on himself.

"Try," Marvelous just said and Joe nodded, trying to shift his arms and the creature let him move his arms so far he could undo his pants and slightly pull them down.

"Oh my god," Joe moaned at the first contact of the slightly moist texture of the suckling head of the tentacle to the skin of his bare cock, "this feels amazing."

"You look so hot like this," Marvelous gasped, head turned to the side as he watched, feeling a tentacle also beginning to rub between his legs and over his chest.

"It might not even want to kill us, maybe it is a peaceful creature that just wanted to give us pleasure," Marvelous said.

Joe meanwhile arched his back as the tentacle curled around his dick and began to twist itself, slowly rubbing and stroking up and down. It felt good getting jerked off like that and Joe let go, feeling his balls hard and ready to shoot his load, wanting to come really bad.

Marvelous moved his hand toward his own pants and the creature let him undress himself aswell and he did, unable to touch himself though, aching and hard, watching Joe.

Joe was beautiful like this. His neck slightly exposed, skin flushed, lips parted, so close to orgasm, Marvelous wished badly he was the one to be able to touch Joe right now. 

"I think I'm gonna come," Joe uttered, but before he could, the tentacle twisted itself around the tip of his dick so hard that it was impossible for him to come and he whined, watching what was happening. Another tentacle approached him and slid between his legs, further down, nudging at his entrance. Joe widened his eyes. 

"Oh God," he uttered, and the slick tip of the tentacle stroked along his puckered hole before slowly pressing inside.

Marvelous frowned a little at the pain in Joe's face but it faded quickly, the tentacle letting him adjust. Soon, he was moving with it, being fucked into the floor with a slow, steady rhythm, and the tentacle around his dick finally let go and Joe cried out as he came all over his stomach immediately.

"Fuck," Marvelous uttered, one tentacle inside his pants, rubbing against his dick so good he was so close himself, another two underneath his shirt, looking out for his nipples and finding them, pink and soft, rubbing over them and teasing them and Marvelous managed to unbutton at least two buttons and let them move around more freely and now it was Joe who was watching him with a blush on his face as his captain was being stimulated.

Marvelous pressed his lips together as he opened his pants, and he felt Joe's soft loving gaze on him and he smiled before closing his eyes as his orgasm erupted through his whole body.

A little while later, they fell into a deep slumber, a side effect from the creature. Not really knowing when and how they had gotten dressed again and got back to the Galleon, they weren't sure if it had all been a dream or not, but no matter what, they had been in it together and that was what mattered.


End file.
